


Di zucche, lupi e vampiri

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crossover, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Bruce si era allontanato per fare una passeggiata quando incontrò un affascinante sconosciuto che gli propose di cenare insieme.





	1. Profumo di zucca

Phil generalmente non aveva problemi con Nick che gli passava incarichi semplicemente perché, a conoscenza della sua vera natura, pensava gli sarebbe venuto più facile che ad altri. Nick aveva sempre avuto ragione e Phil aveva da tempo smesso di farsi domande. Non aveva problemi col cercare persone scomparse usando il suo olfatto più sottile da lupo mannaro. Tutti i suoi problemi quella sera nascevano dal fatto che era Halloween e che l’uomo che doveva cercare era il Dottor Bruce Banner, l’unico uomo che lui conoscesse il cui profumo gli ricordasse un po’ quello delle zucche.  
Strinse le labbra, cercando di non mostrare i denti che si facevano più pronunciati con l’irritazione, e passò lo sguardo sulle centinaia di zucche che addobbavano le strade dei quartieri.  
Era la peggior notte dell’anno per cercare Banner e a dirla tutta l’unico motivo per cui non chiamava la base per chiedere aiuto era perché sapeva che comunque l’avrebbe potuto trovare da solo. Oltre al fatto che se fossero stati da soli avrebbe potuto “punirlo” come sapeva piacergli per essere scomparso senza avvertire nessuno.


	2. Affascinato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce si era allontanato per fare una passeggiata quando incontrò un affascinante sconosciuto che gli propose di cenare insieme.

Da che era entrato negli Avengers Bruce aveva trovato una pace con se stesso che non avrebbe creduto possibile. Era sicuro che in buona parte fosse il sapere che c’erano persone che volevano essergli amiche e che credevano veramente che lui non fosse solo la bestia che si portava dentro. Lasciò i laboratori una sera per fare una passeggiata al parco ma nel ritornare alla torre si perse così tanto nei suoi pensieri che si rese conto troppo tardi dell’auto che gli andava contro in strada. Trattenne il respiro bruscamente, temendo di trasformarsi e fare del male al guidatore, quando d’improvviso venne spinto via dalla strada da una forza misteriosa. Si ritrovò sul marciapiede opposto tra le braccia di un uomo dall’aspetto affascinante che lo guardava con un sorriso senza accennare a lasciarlo andare.  
“Cosa abbiamo qui?” Mormorò l’uomo con una voce capace di far tremare a Bruce le ginocchia. Lo scienziato si perse nei suoi occhi e si riscosse solo quando lo sconosciuto gli accarezzò il collo e la linea della mascella col pollice.  
“Grazie, ti devo la vita…” Mormorò, schiarendosi la voce imbarazzato nel tentativo di riprendersi dallo spavento e dalla stranezza dell’avere un affascinante sconosciuto a flirtare palesemente con lui. Si rese conto solo allora che l’uomo aveva un vestito incredibilmente elegante e un mantello nero sulle spalle, quasi fosse un vampiro dei vecchi romanzi. Ebbe bisogno di qualche momento perché il suo cervello riuscisse a riprendere a funzionare e allora ricordò che era Halloween e abbozzò un sorriso, trovando la cosa soltanto un po’ buffa.  
L’uomo rispose al suo sorriso con uno dei suoi e per poco Bruce non si perse ancora a fissarlo, la bocca asciutta mentre lo sconosciuto gli accarezzava il mento facendolo arrossire.  
“Vorrei cenare con te.” Mormorò, la voce che suonava come le fusa di un gatto, o di un predatore un po’ più grosso per la verità.  
Per un secondo i capelli sulla nuca di Bruce si rizzarono e per un irrazionale momento si chiese se non potesse essere un vero vampiro.  
“Non so nemmeno come ti chiami…” Provò a buttar lì, cercando di prendere tempo per considerare quel che stava accandendo perché gli pareva che tutto corresse terribilmente in fretta.  
“Neal. E tu?” Sorrise l’uomo.  
“Bruce.” Abbozzò un sorriso.

Bruce lo seguì senza porre troppe domande, sentendosi disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa purché lo sconosciuto continuasse a sorridergli e a volerlo attorno a sé, ma quando giunsero a casa dell’uomo Bruce iniziò ad avere la sensazione che non tutto fosse come pensava.  
Tanto per cominciare perché Neal non sembrava intenzionato a cucinare o nemmeno a ordinare qualcosa, e poi perché l’uomo gli si premette contro cercando un bacio dalle sue labbra.  
Bruce non si era mai visto come un uomo attraente - intelligente sì, ma non pensava di essere bello - e non riusciva così a capire come avesse potuto attrarre qualcuno di tanto affascinante da spingerlo a cercare un’intimità con lui.  
Le dita sottili ed eleganti di Neal iniziarono presto a sbottonargli la camicia e Bruce avvampò d’imbarazzo ma non fece cenno a fermarlo, il suo corpo che gridava e reagiva visibilmente dopo anni che nessuno lo aveva più cercato a quel modo.  
La sua giacca finì presto per terra e la camicia l’avrebbe seguita presto se solo nello scoprirgli le spalle Neal non si fosse bloccato alla vista dei tatuaggi scuri che segnavano la sua pelle. Chiunque altro avrebbe forse pensato fossero un semplice disegno, qualcosa che Bruce aveva fatto in un colpo di testa, ma Neal si tirò lentamente indietro, ben consapevole del loro significato.  
“Sei un mago?” Lo chiese, per quanto ne fosse sicuro, e guardò Bruce avvampare d’imbarazzo e forse un filo di vergogna mentre cercava di ricoprirsi per nascondere alla sua vista il marchio che l’aveva tradito.  
“Come l’hai capito?” Mormorò l’uomo sfuggendo al suo sguardo per quanto possibile.  
Neal però gli sfiorò una coscia, placando per un momento la sua voglia di fuggire, prima di accarezzargli il viso per farlo voltare e farsi guardare in faccia.  
“Sono un vampiro.” Gli rivelò con un ghigno riprendendo ad accarezzargli uno zigomo.  
Bruce non fu ben sicuro se fosse sapere di essere stato molto vicino a diventare la cena di Neal o il fatto che il vampiro sembrasse intenzionato a continuare a flirtare nonostante tutto ma si ritrovò a non riuscire quasi a respirare, almeno finché Neal si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, e allora ogni pensiero volò via dalla sua testa.  
Neal lo baciò con tutta calma, continuando ad accarezzarlo con una mano mentre con l’altra riprendeva a spogliarlo della camicia. Bruce lo lasciò fare, perso in quel bacio, e anzi provò a ricambiare liberandolo del mantello che portava sulle spalle, cercando di sentire meglio il corpo del vampiro che sembrava del tutto intenzionato a stenderlo sul letto. E dopo anni senza quel tipo di attenzioni a Bruce forse non importava troppo se avrebbe dovuto perdere un po’ di sangue in cambio di avere quell’essere affascinante addosso.  
Neal gli sbottonò i pantaloni e sorrise sulle sue labbra a sentire il gemito roco di Bruce quando prese in mano la sua erezione per iniziare a masturbarlo. Il vampiro aveva idea che fosse passato troppo tempo da che qualcuno si era preso cura di quel mago e improvvisamente si rese conto che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto tenerlo per sé più a lungo di quanto avesse inizialmente pianificato. Si separò dalle sue labbra per baciargli la linea della mascella e lentamente scese sul collo.  
Bruce si limitò a gemere ad occhi chiusi e inclinò anzi la testa per dargli più spazio in un invito che Neal non poté rifiutare.  
“Oh, ti ricompenserò per questo, credimi…” Promise in un mormorio, muovendo più velocemente la mano con cui lo masturbava.  
Bruce gemette più forte e cercò di accarezzarlo come meglio poteva, stringendoselo contro e infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli morbidi per tenerselo addosso a quel modo. Quando sentì i denti premere contro la sua pelle per un momento sgranò gli occhi, realizzando di essersi messo forse nei guai, ma quando il vampiro lo morse si sentì percorrere da un piacere come non ne aveva mai provato. Gridò eccitato, improvvisamente ad un passo dall’orgasmo, e capì che gli avrebbe lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa, bastava che non smettesse di farlo stare così bene.


	3. Lupo Contro Vampiro

Phil si rese presto conto che l’odore che continuava a sentire insieme a quello di Bruce apparteneva ad un vampiro ed improvvisamente sentì i peli rizzarsi al timore che fosse stato aggredito. Si sarebbe preoccupato per chiunque in quella situazione, ma sapere che era Bruce quello in pericolo riuscì a fargli allungare le zanne senza che riuscisse a sopprimere l’istinto.  
Si affrettò, quasi correndo per le strade, senza riuscire a pensare ad altro che al dottore tra le mani di un essere intento ad ammaliarlo per potergli succhiare via il sangue. Arrivato alla porta di un appartamento dove l’odore del vampiro era più forte e quello di Bruce ancora fresco Phil non pensò nemmeno di trattenersi e diede un calcio alla porta, buttandola giù per entrare.  
Neal si spostò dal collo di Bruce di scatto, voltandosi verso l’intruso, furioso per l’irruzione e istintivamente geloso della propria preda, e gli soffiò contro come un gatto, solo molto più terrificante.  
Davanti all’immagine di Bruce seminudo steso sul letto del vampiro, e di come suddetto vampiro avesse non solo una mano nei suoi pantaloni ma anche i canini sporchi del suo sangue, Phil ruggì tanto forte da far tremare i vetri, lasciando che il suo corpo tornasse alla sua forma animale.  
Tutto il suo essere gridava per la gelosia e il bisogno di uccidere il vampiro che aveva osato approfittarsi di Bruce e aveva deciso non solo di sedurlo ma con tutta probabilità di bersi il sangue fino ad ucciderlo.  
Si scagliò contro il vampiro non appena fu completamente nella sua forma di lupo, deciso a sbranarlo, e Neal fece altrettanto, deciso ad aprirgli la gola coi propri denti e cavargli gli occhi, le unghie che si allungavano in artigli affilati.  
L'attacco fu così veloce che Bruce per un momento non capì cosa succedesse, la mente annebbiata dal morso che si schiariva lentamente. Aveva capito che qualcuno li aveva interrotti ma ebbe bisogno di qualche momento per capire che era Phil - perlomeno a giudicare dai vestiti strappati per terra - e improvvisamente si spaventò al pensiero che potessero farsi male l'un l'altro.  
"Smettetela!" Gridò, sentendosi impotente mentre cercava di richiudere i propri vestiti per alzarsi. Sentiva la bestia dentro di sé cercare di tornare in superficie ma si costrinse a spingerla più a fondo, per non mettere ancora più in pericolo i due che - lo intuiva - lottavano forse convinti l'altro fosse lì solo per fargli del male.  
I due non sembravano dargli retta e Bruce fu costretto a scagliare una magia su entrambi. Non era sicuro se avrebbe funzionato o meno su due esseri non umani, né per quanto avrebbe retto prima che riuscissero a riprendere a muoversi, ma subito ne approfittò per spostarsi tra loro, impedendogli fisicamente di riprendere a lottare se non volevano maciullare pure lui.  
"Va tutto bene. Nessuno qui vuole farmi del male." Cercò di rassicurare entrambi.  
Neal sembrò calmarsi almeno un po' alle sue parole, intuendo che avesse riconosciuto l'altro, ma Phil non sembrava voler smettere di ringhiare sordo.  
Senza pensare a quanto potesse essere sconveniente come gesto Bruce provò ad allungare una mano per accarezzargli il muso.  
"Neal non mi stava facendo del male." Lo rassicurò, senza poter sapere che quelle parole riuscivano soltanto a far stare peggio Phil. Le possibilità erano o che fosse davvero consenziente e perciò non interessato a lui o che fosse ancora sotto la malia del vampiro.  
Phil provò a spingere il muso contro la sua mano e Bruce sorrise appena, passando le dita in mezzo al suo pelo per accarezzarlo.  
"Va tutto bene." Mormorò ancora.  
Neal sembrò decidere che se il lupo era soltanto protettivo di Bruce poteva lasciargli il beneficio del dubbio e ritrasse le proprie unghie.  
Solo allora Bruce si accorse di come i morsi e le zampate di Phil avessero ridotto non solo i suoi vestiti ma il suo corpo pallido.  
Sollevò la mano libera e sfiorò appena la sua pelle, usando la propria magia per curarlo e richiudere le lacerazioni.  
"Obbligato." Sorrise Neal sfiorandogli appena la mano. "Anche se sai che basterebbe giusto un po' di sangue perché mi rimetta completamente, vero?" Ghignò appena, sperando di poter tornare a morderlo non appena l'intruso si fosse allontanato.  
Phil fece scattare la mascella alle sue parole, odiando che potesse prendersi certe libertà con Bruce, ancora non del tutto convinto non lo tenesse sotto la sua malia.  
Bruce si voltò a guardarlo e tornò ad accarezzargli la testa, sperando di placarlo. Si accorse solo allora di come il suo pelo fosse in più punti macchiato di sangue.  
"Phil, puoi tornare umano così che possa guarirti?" Chiese con un leggero sospiro, preoccupato.  
Il lupo sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, smettendo di ringhiare, e si leccò il naso prima di tornare alla propria forma umana. Lo imbarazzava vagamente essere davanti all'uomo che desiderava completamente nudo, soprattutto ora che sapeva che probabilmente non gli sarebbe interessato.  
Bruce però lo guardava come un medico al suo paziente e lo guarì così come aveva fatto con Neal, sfiorandogli appena il petto.  
"Non prendertela con lui, l'ho davvero seguito volontariamente." Cercò di rassicurarlo a bassa voce, badando solo alle sue ferite che guarivano.  
Phil strinse appena le labbra ma non disse più nulla. Si sentiva ferito a sentirglielo confermare e improvvisamente iniziava a sentirsi stupido oltre che geloso, per quanto sapesse di non avere nessun diritto di esprimere quel sentimento, non dopo essersi perfettamente accorto che il dottore non aveva mai capito che i suoi flirt erano tentativi di fare colpo su di lui, tentativi di chiedergli di uscire. Si era sentito tanto orgoglioso di se stesso quando la prima volta lo aveva sculacciato per sbaglio: era stato davvero un errore, aveva avuto tutta l'intenzione di dargli una pacca sulla schiena ma Bruce si era spostato in un modo per cui invece si era beccato un colpo sul di dietro. Erano rimasti entrambi bloccati ma poi Bruce aveva sorriso appena e assunto una sfumatura rossa che Phil aveva trovato adorabile e da allora era diventato un po' uno scherzo tra loro dire che l'avrebbe "punito" a quel modo. Ora si rendeva conto che non era probabilmente mai stato nulla e lui era l'unico ad aver pensato potesse nascere qualcosa tra loro.  
Per quanto avesse sperato di chiedergli un giorno se voleva uscire con lui, ciò non toglieva che sapeva di non poterlo biasimare se aveva trovato un altro.  
Strinse i denti a vedere il vampiro non solo avvicinarsi di più a Bruce ma anzi appoggiarsi alla sua schiena, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla mentre osservava Phil negli occhi con un sorriso che avrebbe saputo definire solo come arrogante.  
La verità era che Neal gli stava leggendo la mente, curioso di sapere perché sembrasse tanto avverso nei suoi confronti.  
"Nutre dei sentimenti per te." Informò Bruce con un sorriso divertito, contento di aver capito cosa ci fosse sotto, e se l'uomo tra loro rimase palesemente sorpreso delle sue parole. Il lupo invece riprese a ringhiare piano, per niente felice di essere esposto a quel modo e già convinto che fosse solo un modo per metterlo in imbarazzo, per farlo vergognare davanti a Bruce.  
"Lui-" Cominciò il mago, confuso.  
"Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo." Alzò le spalle Neal, senza separarsi da lui. "Per questo si è comportato a quel modo. È geloso."  
"Basta così." Ringhiò Phil, lottando con se stesso per non attaccare il vampiro. Si sarebbe fatto indietro se era ciò che voleva Bruce, ma non gli sembrava giusto che quello si prendesse la libertà di prenderlo in giro semplicemente perché l'uomo tra loro aveva scelto lui.  
Bruce però lo guardava chiaramente sorpreso, le guance colorate di un rosso che Phil non aveva notato fino ad un momento prima.  
"È vero?"  
Phil annuì appena, secco, pronto a cercare dei vestiti e lasciarli soli se era ciò che Bruce voleva.  
Neal però rise piano, spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro.  
"Oh, non c'è bisogno che vai. Nè di essere gelosi. Ci vuole entrambi." Lo informò sempre con quel suo sorriso divertito sulle labbra.  
Phil alzò le sopracciglia, passando lo sguardo dal viso del vampiro a quello di Bruce, chiaramente imbarazzato ed in preda alla vergogna. Bruce nascose gli occhi dietro una mano, senza osare nemmeno guardare come avesse reagito Phil a capire forse che razza di pensieri gli vorticassero per la testa.  
Bruce sussultò a sentire le mani di Phil poggiarsi sui suoi fianchi e trattenne il respiro bruscamente, sollevando la testa per guardare l'uomo, sorpreso.  
"Phil?"  
"È vero?"  
Bruce si leccò le labbra, nervoso, ma dopo un momento di esitazione annuì lentamente.  
Phil era ad appena un soffio dal suo viso e improvvisamente Bruce sentì il cuore correre come volesse sfuggirgli dal petto nel vedere la sua espressione rilassarsi e l'irritazione lasciare il posto ad un mezzo sorriso.  
Avrebbe forse detto qualcosa ma perse la capacità di parlare quando Phil si sporse lentamente verso le sue labbra, baciandolo con delicatezza, senza nemmeno provare ad approfondire.  
Bruce fu improvvisamente cosciente della nudità dell'agente, così come del fatto che Neal non si era mosso da dietro di lui, restandogli contro la schiena con tutta probabilità a guardare mentre Phil continuava a baciarlo e accarezzava lentamente i suoi fianchi con le dita. Quando Phil provò ad approfondire il bacio Bruce lo lasciò fare, tornando rapidamente ad eccitarsi a sentire come Phil lo desiderava, e si perse a baciarlo con un gemito sottile. Neal restò in silenzio dietro di loro, non più preoccupato di perdere Bruce a causa del lupo, ed in realtà si ritrovò a pensare che i due erano decisamente sexy insieme, e che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo forse se il lupo si fosse trattenuto ad aiutarlo a far sciogliere completamente il mago.  
Quando Phil si separò dalle labbra di Bruce era ormai tremendamente eccitato e non pensava più alla sua nudità, non ora che sapeva che il dottore ricambiava almeno in parte il suo interesse. Sollevò una mano ad accarezzargli il collo e sospirò nel passare le dita sui segni che scomparivano rapidamente dove il vampiro lo aveva morso.  
"Era necessario?"  
"Avevo fame. Ma non avevo nessuna intenzione di fargli del male." Lo rassicurò Neal, decidendo di iniziare a spogliarsi dei brandelli di vestiti che ancora indossava, denudandosi al pari di Phil.  
Bruce avvampò a rendersene conto e non osò guardare dietro a sé, ma Phil cercò di distrarlo baciandolo ancora.  
"Davvero sei qui di tua spontanea volontà?"  
"Sono un mago, Phil." Lo informò a bassa voce, conscio che l'agente non poteva aver visto ancora i suoi tatuaggi. "Le sue malie non hanno così tanto effetto su di me. Mi ha salvato la vita e l'ho trovato- molto attraente." Mormorò abbassando lo sguardo. Era sicuro che Neal sorridesse alle sue spalle anche se lui non lo poteva vedere. "E ho deciso di seguirlo per cena. E di restare anche dopo aver scoperto della sua natura."  
Phil annuì lentamente, rassicurato a sapere che era lì di sua spontanea volontà, e lasciò che il vampiro si avvicinasse ancora a Bruce e gli facesse voltare il viso con delicatezza per poterlo baciare lui stesso sulle labbra.  
"Ci vuoi entrambi, vero?" Mormorò Neal nel separarsi da lui, e Bruce annuì sulle sue   
labbra con un sospiro profondo, per quanto imbarazzato.  
Il momento in cui entrambi si spinsero contro di lui, le loro erezioni che spingevano contro il suo bacino, Bruce non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo ansimo eccitato e allora capì che non avrebbe mai potuto negare a nessuno dei due qualsiasi cosa volessero.  
Neal e Phil si dedicarono a spogliarlo completamente, godendosi la sensazione del suo corpo caldo sotto le loro mani e contro i loro corpi, e continuarono a baciarlo a turno finché Bruce non fu tanto eccitato da iniziare a muoversi istintivamente tra loro, strofinandosi contro le loro erezioni alla ricerca di qualcosa di più.  
Allora Neal si spostò ancora una volta là dove gli aveva morso il collo e affondò ancora una volta i denti nella sua pelle. Al gemito eccitato che scappò dalle labbra di Bruce Phil rispose spostandosi dall'altro lato del suo collo per morderlo così come faceva il vampiro, eccitato di poter sentire a quel modo il mago.  
Bruce restò senza fiato e chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi tra le loro braccia senza riuscire più a pensare, sconvolto dal piacere che gli dava sentire così entrambi. Deglutì quando uno dopo l'altro si separarono dal suo collo ma restò appoggiato al petto di Neal. Phil sorrise con affetto a vederlo così perso e gli accarezzò il mento col pollice, leccandosi le labbra prima di sporgersi a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra.  
"Se usassi quella tua magia per riparare la porta potremmo spostarci tutti e tre a letto." Propose Neal limitandosi a strofinare le labbra sul suo collo, passando le dita tra i capelli ricci del dottore.  
Bruce annuì appena ma ebbe bisogno di una manciata di secondi ancora per rendersi conto che erano in effetti completamente visibili a chiunque fosse passato all'esterno dell'appartamento del vampiro. Sollevò in fretta una mano per riparare la porta, sperando reggesse nonostante la sua magia fosse adatta più che altro a guarire. Non appena non dovettero più preoccuparsi di venir visti Phil lo sollevò tra le proprie braccia per portarlo verso il letto di Neal, deciso ad approfittare del fatto che il vampiro sembrava più che d'accordo con l'usare il letto tutti insieme per fare sesso.


End file.
